


Revenge

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because why is it always Aziraphale who does the rescued princess part, Crowley has a right to got help sometimes too, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: I'm not going to the bloody wedding ! Crowley said. And then, he just disappeard.





	Revenge

\- I'm not going to a bloody wedding, Angel ! Theses events are all about dressing sharp and being nice !  
\- They are about love, first of all.  
\- Proving my point. I'm a demon, I don't do love things.  
\- We haven't seen them in two years, it's only one day, you-  
\- Why are we even invited ?  
\- Well. Anathema said she was going to keep an eye on the former antichrist so I left her some contact info in case something went wrong, and one thing after another...  
\- You're corresponding with a _human_ ?  
\- She likes to read, you know.  
The demon looked affronted, was about to say something about the fact that _he_ didn't so what was he even gonna talk about with that bride, but then he began to glow and suddenly disappeared with a loud 'plop'. Aziraphale stared.  
\- Crowley...?

***

\- Shit, man, it fucking worked !  
\- Bloody hell, we summoned a demon ! Real proper thing and all !  
\- That's awesome !  
Crowley looked at the kids, unimpressed, then at the circle under him and actually frowned. Was that...?  
\- Demon, I your summoner, command you to-  
\- Yeah, yeah. Where did you find that pattern, exactly ?  
\- *whispering* The book said not to chatter with them !  
\- *whispering* I'm not a bloody idiot !  
Book ? Crowley sweeped the room - some kind of cellar - with its eyes. There was a demonology treaty on the table outside the reach of the candles' light. He groaned internally - that came from Hastur's personnal library. He should have known he wasn't gonna just let go about his little fuckfriend's murder.  
\- You know, the man who gave that book to you was also a demon.  
\- What ? No, I found it on my granddad's attic when we sorted out his things.  
Subtlety ? Hastur really must have been mad.  
\- *whispering* Don't talk to him ! Just ask for it and let's return him !  
\- *whispering* I know ! Don't be such a chiken !  
Crowley descreetly tested the circle while the teenagers were bickering and grimaced. As expected, it drawed from the ley lines and not the invocator's power and he was trapped. Bloody Hastur. He was going to make him pay for that one.  
\- So, folks. Not like I'm not enjoying this but I'm supposed to go to a weeding soon, so can we go on with the wishing and all that ?  
The teenagers gaped.

***

\- You know, I actually had to ask Anathema to help me locate you.  
\- Aziraphale ! Thanks G- S- _you_ !  
\- Now that's not something I hear everyday... It's only fair, you know, since you helped me get out of the bastille, among other things.  
\- I don't think that's quite the same level but I appreciate it anyway.  
The angel examined the invocation circle, poked at it with its foot. To his surprise, it went through easily.  
\- It's suppose to hold demons, Crowley said, pointedly.  
\- Of course.  
\- Can you erase it or something ?  
\- I'm afraid I can't, there is something like a wall built in it. Why didn't you just gave them what they wanted ?  
\- Because they wanted world peace ! How was I supposed to archieve _that_ !  
\- Wha- Why did they ask a demon ??  
\- They figured : hey, demons are the ones causing it, let's ask them to stop.  
There was a bit of a pause and then Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh. Crowley whined :  
\- Can we get me out of here and make fun of the whole thing later ?  
\- Yes, I apologize, it was unexpected is all. So... How do we do that exactly ?  
They looked at the circle.  
\- Can't get out, can't erase it... Can you look if there is something on that book over there ?  
\- That book ? Ah, I see. I... don't think I can touch that, actually. Let me s-  
The angel hissed and quickly withdrew his hand.  
\- Are you alright !?  
\- Yes, quite. Just a bit of a burn, really.  
He miracled the pain away, flexed his fingers.  
\- Maybe I can use something to push it over to you.  
\- Don't bother, it won't be able to cross the circle.  
\- ...Maybe when they get back I could talk them into-  
\- Don't. They are going to ask _you_ world peace. What are you gonna tell them, then ?  
\- Ah, well...  
There was another pause. Crowley gave a frustrated kick in the invisible wall aroung him who resonated like a gong.  
\- Maybe we could swap bodies. Do you think this pattern would allow that ?  
The demon made a contemplative sound.  
\- I don't think that's a possibility anyone could have predicted so, yeah. Let's do that.  
Aziraphale held out his hand and Crowley clasped it. Before they could actually do anything else, the circle burst into a flash of light and disappeared.  
\- Huh. I guess we boggled its mind or something.  
\- Does it have a mind ?  
\- Sort of. Basic understanding of things so it can work.  
\- ...Did we just... kill a conscious thing ?  
\- It was a drawing on the ground, Angel, not a baby antechrist ! I can't believe you. Come on, let's get out of here. Wait, let me take that book first, I'm gonna make Hastur _eat it_.  
[...]  
\- Did I mentionned Anathema helped me find you ?  
\- Why couldn't you by yourself ?  
\- The ley lines hide you precise location. I could tell you were on this area but that's about all.  
\- I see... Yes, yes, alright, I'm going to the bloody wedding. Bless those kids.  
\- I'm sure everyone will be delighted to see you.  
\- Please, stop.  
\- There is going to be a giant cake !  
\- That's actually why you wanna go, don't you ?


End file.
